charmedprogeniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tessidy Trenton
Tessidy Trenton or "Tess" is the real Melinda Halliwell. She is the youngest out of the three siblings but proves to be the most powerful. She was given to Marissa and Russel Trenton. She was named after her grandmother Tessa on her father's side and her grandmother Cassidy on her mother's side. History Early Childhood When she was born to Piper and Leo, she was very resourceful of her powers. After the incident she stopped using her powers almost like she didn't remember she had them. She was also very antisocial after the incident, unlike before where she was open to her family and the rest of the world. Later Childhood Tess was very active after being with her new family. Her favorite past times were, cheering for the Ortton Orioles and playing basketball for St.Joe's church. She attended Ruthor Elementary School for kindergarden through half of second grade. The other half of second she attended Garfield. Then she went back to Ruthor to finish 3rd through 5th. She attended Southern Middle School for sixth grade. Then Sourthern and Northern combined to make Ortton Junior High. She attended this school for seventh and eighth grade. Meeting Her Brothers Tess met Colton(Wyatt) first. He and her had been best friends since like the first grade when he moved here from Turston Park.During their sixth grade year they met Zeke(Chris). Tess and Colton had known his younger brother Ash, for a while. When Zeke and Colton asked for a ride one day, Tess agreed. But unknown to them before they got in the car, a demon tried to attack them. They shook hands and a blue forcefield appeared around them, meaning a reconstistution of the Power of Three. The demon was destroyed when he tried to touch them. They got in the car. ,Meeting Her Father After the Power of Three was rejoined Leo was finally able to find them. He acted as Tess's Uncle Luthor. He convinced her mother that he was her long lost brother who was born and given away before her or her other brother William was born. He got close to Tess. He took her to the Fair, the movies, on wild adventures like skydiving, underwater tours, and other fun stuff. They were almost like a real family. Of course Leo kept this from his family back home. Personality "''You know, you remind me of your mother. Got the temper at least."''' -Andy talking about Tess Tess was always described as a combination of the Charmed Ones. She had Piper's temper, Phoebe's skill at giving advice, and Paige's ability to help people. She loved cracking jokes in the time of crisis. She loved to cook, write, and play sports.She tended to slack off when it came to schol work because she was cousins with the Principal. And since all of her four older siblings all went to the schools before her, most of the principals pretty much well knew the Trenton family. Let's just say when Russel Trenton walked in the teachers would hide under their desks. There are very little things that Tess has in common with her birth family being raised by some one else and all, if she was raised by Piper and Leo she might have been different. Appearence *'Hair: 'Her hair color changes the most. First it's a light brown, then brown with blonde highlights, then blonde, then auburn, then a dark dirty blonde, and finally dark brown. When she was younger she had red hair. Most of the time her hairstyle is either a ponytail or straightened, wavy, or curly, and down. *'Clothes: '''We see her most in tee-shirts and jeans. Most are either graphic tees, basketball tees, soccer tees, girl scout tees, and mostly all the time cheer tees. She will most commonly be seen in her purple cheer or red sweatshirt because purple is her favorite color. Notes & Trivia *She is class president. *She is head cheerleader. *Her favorite sports are soccer, basketball, cheerr, and lacrosse. Category:Whitelighter-witches Category:Halliwells Category:Characters Category:Destiny One Category:Vampires Category:Alliance Members